They Did What?
by Curious Rebel
Summary: A collection of hilarious plot lines created by a story generator. I cannot take responsibility for IQ deterioration that may occur whilst reading.
1. Cal Knight

**None of this is me. I swear. All of this, including the title, is what the generator spat out. Apologies in advance.**

* * *

They Did What?: Chapter 1 - Cal Knight

* * *

 _Cal Knight_

 _A Family Novel_

 _by Curious Rebel_

What would you do if you knew there were callous doctors with shocking habits near the ones you love?

34-year-old Cal Knight lives a strange life with his awkward brother, Ethan Hardy, in their apartment.

However, the doctor's life is turned upside down when he goes to a Christmas in ED where there are callous doctors that like to insult each other.

Even headed, sweet Cal is shocked by this revelation and does not want doctors to insult each other anymore.

Certain that he's doing the right thing, he goes home and gets himself some brothers and delicious christmas cookies, then returns to ED.

However, Cal finds himself troubled by his strange ideals and becomes overwhelmed with moral questions. Will his conscience allow him to do whatever is needed to stop the callous doctors?


	2. The Punch of a Loch Ness Monster

They Did What?: Chapter 2 - Punch of a Loch Ness Monster

* * *

 _Punch of a Loch Ness Monster_

 _A Paranormal Romance_

 _by Curious Rebel_

Cal Knight suspected something was a little off when her charming mummy tried to punch her when she was just six years old. Nevertheless, she lived a relatively normal life among other humans.

It wasn't until she bumped into the devilishly tight-fisted loch ness monster, Ethan Hardy, that her life finally began to make sense.

However, Ethan proved to be stupid and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with smiling. Cal soon learnt that Ethan had taken an oath never to club a human being.

When Cal's charming mummy is injured in an apocalyptic accident, Cal realises her own life is at risk.

Despite Ethan's translucent body and thirst for blood, Cal finds herself falling for the loch ness monster. Only fate will decided whether she kills or protects her.

One night, a loch ness monster appears before Cal and warns her of a darkness within Ethan. The loch ness monster gives Cal the silver razor - the only weapon that can defeat a tight-fisted loch ness monster.

Will Cal find it in herself to kill the only creature who has ever made her feel truly on edge? (Hint: yes!)


	3. Armageddon and the Evil Blade

They Did What?: Chapter 3 - Armageddon and the Evil Blade

* * *

 _Armageddon and the Evil Blade_

 _A Drabble_

 _by Curious Rebel_

The rain reminded me of a snake that day - what a day for Armageddon.

I panicked, my fear reflected in the eyes of Ethan and Cal.

But then we saw it - an evil blade. Ethan smiled. A frozen fur, deprived mouths and crowded legs - the blade seemed like the answer to our prayers.

Cal looked at the hawk and jogged boldly. Ethan, drinking gracefully, conveyed similar sentiments.

A sense of deep anticipation ran through my moles, laughing brilliantly.

Ethan admired the blade's sizzling soles, breath held tight.

Growl!

With help from a sunny teapot, the blade saved the world. Phew!


	4. Death By Arrow

They Did What?: Chapter 4 - Death By Arrow

* * *

 _Death by Arrow_

 _A Crime Thriller_

 _by Curious Rebel_

Mangled eyelashes have been turning up all over Canada and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a arrow, and still nobody has a clue who the tight-fisted killer is.

DCI Cal Hardy is a hot and friendly lawyer with a fondness for books. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the spiteful killer.

When his brother, Ethan Hardy, is kidnapped, DCI Hardy finds himself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a weathered sandwich.

He enlists the help of a giving mechanic called Lofty Chiltern.

Can Chiltern help Hardy overcome his cigarettes addiction and find the answers before the violent killer and his deadly arrow strike again?


	5. Galactic Curvaceous Candlestick Wars

They Did What?: Chapter 5 - Galactic Curvaceous Candlestick Wars

* * *

 _Galactic Curvaceous Candlestick Wars_

 _A Science Fiction Plot  
by Curious Rebel_

A long, long time ago in a curvaceous, curvaceous galaxy...

After leaving the old-fashioned planet Jupiter, a group of wizards fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a dull, space school.

Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Mark Blacksmith, a sweltering moose capable of fraud and even cruelty.

Terrified, a sunny gnome known as Caleb Knight flees the Empire, with her protector, Ethan Hardy.

They head for Los Angeles on the planet Venus. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Hardy uses his curvaceous candlestick to defend Caleb.

Hardy and Gnome Caleb decide it's time to leave Venus and steal a boat to shoot their way out.

They encounter a tribe of aliens. Hardy is attacked and the gnome is captured by the aliens and taken back to Los Angeles.

Hardy must fight to save Gnome Caleb but when he accidentally unearths a giant piano, the entire future of the curvaceous, old-fashioned galaxy is at stake.


End file.
